danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: All At Once
Danganronpa: All At Once is a fan fiction that mixes all of the killing games of Danganronpa series (Student Council killing game, Killing School Life, Demon Hunting, Killing School Trip, Final Killing Game and Killing School Semester) into one. In order to make that work, some of the events from the backstory have been changed. Plot 88 survivors of the parade of Reserve Course students find themselves on Jabberwock Island where several robotic bears force them to participate in a killing game. There are only two ways out: either kill everyone else or kill all of the masterminds. Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1 Changed backstory Prologue reveals: *Reserve Course students killed a lot of students and school staff of Hope's Peak. Survivors ran to the Towa Hotel, appartment where the staff of Hope's Peak lived in. However, someone spread a gas that made everyone fall asleep, and the survivors were kidnapped, being brought on Jabberwock Island, a place of Hope's Peak Academy's school trips. *Great Gozu was the head of Hope's Peak Academy's security, with Juzo Sakakura working as one of the bodyguards. *Miaya Gekkogahara was a part of Class 77-A. *V3 cast was Class 79th. *Kanon Nakajima, Komaru Naegi and Yuta Asahina are Reserve Course students. Chapter 1 reveals: *Taichi Fujisaki was IT teacher at Hope's Peak. *Chihiro Fujisaki, Miaya Gekkogahara and Yasuke Matsuda worked together on virtual reality program (Neo World Program). Taichi Fujisaki was their supervisor. The purpose of the program was not revealed yet though. *Nagito Komaeda was suspended for the bombing incident. Ruruka Andoh, Seiko Kimura and Sohnosuke Izayoi were suspended for helping Ruruka cheat on her practical exam by using someone else's (Seiko's) talent as well. Although the trio was aware of Nagito's involvement, they remained in conflict with each other due to the suspension that was long enough for them to have to repeat a year, placing them on Class 77-A. *Natsumi Kuzuryu threatened to kill Sato and Mahiru Koizumi, but was convinced not to do it by her brother and friends from Reserve Course (Hajime, Komaru and Yuta). *Monokuma Rock isn't shaped after Monokuma (because the game takes place on real Jabberwock Island). Characters Life status based on the latest version of Chapter 1: Results of the game Statistics: Kill Count of survivors: *Chisa Yukizome: 1 (Monaca Towa) *Kyosuke Munakata: 2 (Miaya Gekkogahara, Haiji Towa) + 1 indirectly (Daisaku Bandai) *Monokuma: 3 (Jin Kirigiri, Great Gozu, Monokid) Survivors' forbidden actions: *DR3 Future characters - unchanged **However, Kyoko's NG Code is about passing the fourth round rather than time limit due to no time limits being in this game *Aoi Asahina - swimming *Chihiro Fujisaki - using his programming skills *Kanon Nakajima - Leon Kuwata dying *Sakura Ogami - fighting *Taichi Fujisaki - using modern technology Trivia *Jin Kirigiri died first, just like in DR1. *Daisaku Bandai died in the same way as he did in DR3 Future, having his NG Code of witnessing violence indirectly broken by someone else. *Yuta Asahina died in the same way as he did in DRAE. *The groups formed in Chapter 1 are: **DR1: ***Aoi Asahina, Sakura Ogami and Yuta Asahina ***Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa ***Celestia Ludenberg, Hifumi Yamada and Teruteru Hanamura ***Chihiro Fujisaki and Taichi Fujisaki ***Hiroko Hagakure and Yasuhiro Hagakure ***Kanon Nakajima and Leon Kuwata ***Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada ***Kohichi Kizakura, Komaru Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono **SDR2: ***Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai ***Chiaki Nanami, Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda ***Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Natsumi Kzuryu and Peko Pekoyama ***Gundham Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind ***Hiyoko Saionji, Ibuki Mioda, Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki and Sato ***Kazuichi Soda **DRAE: ***Jataro Kemuri, Kotoko Utsugi, Masaru Daimon and Nagisa Shingetsu **DR3 Future: ***Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, with Chisa Yukizome, Juzo Sakakura and Kyosuke Munakata chasing after them ****The two groups later separate ***Ryota Mitarai and Ultimate Imposter, with Kazuo Tengan following them ***Seiko Kimura, with Ruruka Andoh and Sohnosuke Izayoi chasing after her ****Seiko later joins Hiyoko, Ibuki, Mahiru, Mikan and Sato's group, leaving Sohnosuke alone after Ruruka's death **DR3 Despair: ***Student Council **NDRV3: ***Angie Yonaga, Himiko Yumeno and Tenko Chabashira ***Gonta Gokuhara and Kokichi Oma ***K1-B0 and Miu Iruma ***Kaede Akamatsu, Kaito Momota, Korekiyo Shinguji, Rantaro Amami, Shuichi Saihara and Tsumugi Shirogane ***Kirumi Tojo and Maki Harukawa ***Ryoma Hoshi Category:Stories Category:Canon to Fanon